Ozians Meet The Original Broadway Cast Of Wicked
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: The third in my series, including Elphaba Meets Idina, and Galinda Meets Kristin. In this one at the party for the OBC of Wicked, everyone is surprised to see three figures that are exactly like Kristin, Idina, and Norbert... The last one in the series.


Ozians Meets The Original Broadway Cast Of Wicked

**I told you all I would write this, so here it is! Hope you all like it. A companion one to Galinda Meets Kristin, and Elphaba Meets Idina. This is the last one! Hope you all like it!**

**Bubble **

Kristin Chenoweth rolled over lazily in her bed as she heard her cell phone buzzing. She muttered to herself as she glanced at the clock wondering who in the world was calling her at five in the morning.

She blinked for the harsh light from her phone blinded her for a moment, and then her eyes refocused.

Idina, said the caller ID, and Kristin picked up, and sleepily said, "'Ello?"

"Kristin, listen it's me Idina. Did you invite that Galinda girl to the party this Saturday?" asked Idina anxiously.

Kristin was a bit puzzled, "Yeah hon. why do ya ask?"

Idina paused before answering, "Just wondering. I just had a really weird theatre dream again."

"Theatre dream?" giggled Kristin, sitting up in her bed, clawing her fingers through her knotted hair to try to make it smooth.

"Yeah," Idina sounded a bit embarrassed, "You know, like when you have a dream about a show that you've done or about a character. Like just a couple of months ago I had one about Wicked, and I called in to do one show, and I was like sure I'm sure it will all come back to me sooner or later."

"Nice," commented Kristin with a laugh, "So are you still coming to the party?"

"Yes, I think I will," answered Idina.

"Good, I can wait to see you then!" laughed Kristin as she hung up.

'How weird is this,' she thought to herself as she got up to make herself breakfast for herself and Maddie…

"Elphieeeeee! Can I wear this dress to the party? I don't like the one I'm wearing," complained Glinda on Saturday morning. She held up a blue and white-checkered dress for Elphaba to see, and Elphaba cringed.

"No, Glinda you cannot wear that to the party. Your blue bubble dress is perfectly fine," retorted Elphaba.

"But I wanted to be Dorothy for this! It would be thrillifying!" half-joked Glinda as she set the dress down on the table of their apartment.

"Don't joke," said Elphaba with a deadpan stare at the blonde.

Glinda muttered something underneath her breath, and gave a dazzling smile to Elphaba when she caught the blonde talking to herself.

"So who is this Idina person again?" asked Glinda as she sat down in chair in her bubble dress next to Elphaba who was in her Witch's dress complete with the hat on her head, and the broom by her side. They had also found some green makeup, so Elphaba's whole face was green just like old times.

"She played me in Wicked, and she's a very famous actress," explained Elphaba for the millionth time.

"Oh yes, I saw that," said Glinda.

"Saw what?" asked Elphaba confusion on her face.

"Wicked. Kristin Chenoweth took me to see it, and it was lovely. I'm still mad at you though… just a tiny bit," said Glinda with a smile that she only reserved for joking with Elphaba.

"So ladies, how's my costume?" asked Fiyero as he came strolling in, in his Scarecrow costume with the face paint and everything.

"Beautiful, Yero," said Elphaba and Glinda agreed.

"So are we just going to stay in our costumes all day until the party?" asked Glinda, smoothing out the glitter and skirt of her dress.

"Why not? I think it will be fun," said Fiyero as he grabbed the car keys and headed towards the door, "Elphaba, you coming?"

Elphaba smiled, and got up alongside Glinda and stole the keys from Fiyero's hand, "Yup, but you are not driving in that," she remarked as she unlocked the car and got in the driver's seat.

"And she's thinks she driving to the bookstore in that," commented Glinda to Fiyero with a shake of her head, "I think I look the best out of all of you."

Fiyero just smiled at her, and they both got in the car afterwards.

They drove down the streets of New York and to Elphaba's bookstore, Over The Rainbow and Beyond. They parked the car, and got out looking at the tiny little brick store covered with vines to give it an antique look to it. The words, Over The Rainbow and Beyond were in bright green sparkling letters, courtesy of Glinda, above the doorway and all three of them felt at home as they walked into the cozy store that looked more like a library at Shiz than a bookstore.

The dark wooded panels of the bookshelves and walls gave the little bookstore the old antique look that the outside had too.

Elphaba turned on the lights, and checked the cash register to make sure nothing was stolen. Glinda made her way to the back room to start replenishing the empty shelves, and Fiyero sat down lazily in a green armchair next to the counter.

All of a sudden the door opened, and the bell rang.

Elphaba looked up from the cash register to see Idina in regular clothes, not in a costume like Elphaba, Fiyero, and Glinda, and she smiled.

"Hey Dee! How are you?" asked Elphaba.

Idina smiled uneasily as she looked at Elphaba up and down, taking the whole witch effect in.

'She looks like me,' was all Idina could think of.

"Just wanted to tell you that the party was moved to 4 o'clock instead of 8. Can you still come?" Idina's eyes went over to Fiyero, at whom she stifled a gasp upon seeing him.

He smiled at her, and she blinked and then returned the smile.

"Hi, I'm Fi-" he stopped short after getting a glare from Elphaba, "I'm Yero. I'm not from here, if you can't tell."

Idina smiled, and her eyes grew wide as she saw a blue glittering Glindaberry bush moving towards her from the back of the store.

"Oh, you must be Idina. El-Fae was telling me all about you. I'm so excited to go to your party," chatted Glinda giving Idina a hug.

"Oh I'm so glad that you are this excited. And who are you, by the way?" asked Idina, laughing a bit.

"Well you friend, you know Kristin actually heard me wrong, my name is GLINDA, not GA-Linda, but that is a common mistake that most people make known, and-" Glinda stopped as Elphaba shoved her elbow in Glinda's side, causing her to yelp.

"So," said Elphaba stepping in front of Glinda and Fiyero and gesturing to the shop with her green hands, "What do you think of Over The Rainbow and Beyond?"

Idina marveled at the many books, and shelves, "It's perfect. I love it."

Elphaba smiled, "Good. So do you want to look around?"

Idina nodded, and set off around the bookstore while her thoughts were madly spinning. She stole a glance back at the three figures by the cash register that was literally copies of Idina, Kristin, and Norbert.

As Idina reached for a book, all she could say in her head was, 'This is going to be one interesting night…'

Finally four o'clock rolled around, and Idina had gone back to her apartment long before that to get into her costume, call a babysitter for Walker, and she and Taye set off to the party at the Gershwin. Idina kept fiddling with her Witch's costume as the Wicked Witch Of The West respectively, and Taye in his Fiyero costume, the Gale Force uniform.

"Dee, relax will you?" remarked Taye with a raise of his eyebrows as he turned the corner.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just nervous because everyone's going to be there. Kristin, Norbert, Joel, Carole, and Michelle," said Idina as she ran a hand through her long hair.

"Don't be, baby. It will be fun, I promise," comforted Taye giving Idina a kiss on her cheek.

Idina gave him a grim smile back, and then got out of the car to be greeted with the flashing lights of the photographers. She felt Taye put his arm around her waist, and together they entered the Gershwin.

"IDINA!" squealed a very high-pitched voice that could only belong to Kristin Chenoweth, or Glinda as Idina newly found out.

Idina watched as a small figure in a pink 'Galinda' dress ran over to her and enveloped her in a hug.

Oh, yes it had to be Kristin.

"Hey Kristi, how are you?" laughed Idina as the blonde released her grip and looked up smiling.

"I'm great, how are you? I miss you so much. Isn't this a great idea? Do you know if your friends are here yet? I don't see mine, but I don't see anything much of anything that's taller than me!" joked Kristin as she hugged Taye, saying hello to him too.

"No, I haven't. And we're good. Walker's doing great, he's already singing!" said Idina with a warm smile.

"Oh good. I always knew your child would be musical, I mean how can he not? With you two as parents I'm sure he'll be another Broadway star. So, come on in and sit down, I'll be back in a bit. I have to go see Stephen and ask him if the rumors about the movie are true," Kristin stopped for breath and playfully nudged Idina's shoulder, "Don't worry, Dee. I'll put in a strong word if it's true to have you play Elphaba."

With that, she literally skipped away in those five inches heels that only had her come up to Idina's shoulders, and Idina and Taye met and greeted many other people that were in Wicked with them so many years ago.

Soon after that, Elphaba, Glinda, and Fiyero stepped out of their car and walked into the Gershwin only to be greeted with gasps of awe.

Kristin was already over near the door having a conversation with Stephen Schwartz that went something like this:

"Stephen, you need to cast me and Idina as the leads if the rumors are true."

Stephen: "You know I can't tell you anything yet, Kristi. And I want to cast you, but don't you think you are a bit old?"

"No, not with all that CGI stuff. Idina and I could look twenty years younger with that stuff!"

"I'll think about it…"

Kristin then looked up and saw the three all in costume, and her mouth hung open.

"Oh…my god," she stuttered.

Glinda looked at her because of the familiar high-pitched voice, and squealed, "KRISTIN!" and ran over in that ridiculously huge gown to hug the celebrity.

Kristin hugged her back her shock all gone by the time Glinda had reached her.

"How are you, Galinda?" asked Kristin smiling at her, happy to have someone else there her own height.

Actually darling, it's Glinda now. And I'm fine, how are you?" said Glinda wrapping one arm around Kristin.

"Great, are those Idina's guests over there?" asked Kristin looking over Glinda's shoulder to see Elphaba and Fiyero walking over towards them.

Just then, it seemed like the whole original cast walked over to Kristin and Glinda including Idina, Taye, Norbert, Michelle, Carole, Joel, Christopher, and Stephen Schwartz, Winnie, and Joe.

It was an entourage of theatre people, and Glinda was the first to introduce Elphaba, Fiyero and herself to the cast.

"Hi everyone, I'm Glinda, and these are my friends Fae and Yero. We are so happy to be at your party!"

Norbert leaned over to Idina in Fiyero's Shiz costume and whispered, "Holy heck does Fae look like you, Idina. That's uncanny."

Idina leaned back to him, "Yeah, and did you notice that Yero looks a hell lot like you, and that Glinda looks like a replica of Kristin?"

Norbert's brow furrowed and he stared back and forth between Kristin and Glinda, Yero and himself, and Fae and Idina.

"That's just too weird," he said out loud after a few minutes of staring.

Idina smirked just a bit, and caught Carole's eye, who was dressed up extravagantly as Madame Morrible.

"I'm glad I don't have someone that looks just like mine. I'm one of a kind," laughed Carole in her English accent, and Idina and Taye laughed as well.

Michelle leaned over to Norbert, her husband, and joked, "I think you're cuter than him."

Joel looked just as surprised as everyone else, and he spent the rest of the night saying, "Well I never…"

Christopher tried to make sense of it all, but then he gave up and decided that he was going to have a lot of drinks tonight and then everything would make sense.

Kristin and Idina were chatting away with Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda but Stephen, Winnie, and Joe was staring at all five of them like they were crazy.

"Would you believe that they are just crazy fans?" suggested Winnie to Stephen who had on her witch's hat and costume.

Stephen shook his head, "I don't know, but that's just so weird."

"Maybe they're clones," said Joe and Winnie glared at him, and smacked him upside of the head.

"Shut up, Joe," she said with a wink as she took a sip of her drink.

Meanwhile Elphaba, Fiyero, and Glinda were having a great time chatting with Idina and Kristin who shared their memories of performing Wicked back in 2003. They talked about the rehearsals, the lines that were given to them the day of the performance, the green makeup, getting stuck up in the bubble machine, falling through trapdoors- and at this Elphaba grimaced- and seeing how much the show had affected viewers of all kinds and of all ages.

"So do you miss it?" asked Elphaba looking at Kristin and Idina who were in their costumes and makeup just like they had been when they had performing Wicked here all those years ago.

Idina swallowed and tried to think of a good answer and so did Kristin.

Kristin answered first, "I'm not going to lie, it was a challenging and long show to do every night week after week, but there was some rewarding factors to it. I made a lot of great memories and it helped us both start our careers and helped us to where we are today. I miss it occasionally but I've moved on. I've given the wand to someone else."

Idina spoke up then, "I agree with Kristin. The show was gratifying and great for us, but it was hard. I'm thankful that I was the one that started it, and glad that it affected so many people but I wanted to do other things. Wicked is one thing that's under my belt out of many, and I'm glad I was apart of it but now we're out of Oz."

Elphaba smiled, "I understand completely."

Fiyero sipped on his drink and said, "I bet you, Idina, miss getting to kiss Norbert every-night…"

Idina laughed, "I do sometimes but I have my husband for that."

Elphaba looked at the clock on the wall, and tugged on Fiyero's clothes, "Yero, it's nearly two in the morning, we have to go to work tomorrow."

Yero looked at the clock, and swore, and Glinda pouted.

"Idina, Kristin we really would love to stay and talk some more but we have to go to work tomorrow. I'm sorry but we have to leave," admitted Elphaba.

"That's alright sweetheart, we're so glad you could come. It was gales of fun wasn't it?" said Kristin as she hugged Elphaba, Fiyero, and Glinda goodbye.

"It was, and thank you both so much. We hope to see you again. You know the world of Oz won't be the same without you," said Glinda as she hugged Kristin and Idina.

Idina and Kristin shared a look, and thought of Kristin's last show where she had broken down crying during the part before One Short Day and Idina had hugged her and said, "Don't leave me. Oz won't be the same with you."

Idina hugged her friends, and watched as they left the party.

Kristin gave Idina a warm smile, and wrapped an arm around her, "It really was a great time wasn't it? I do miss it more than I let on."

Idina smirked, and hugged Kristin, "Me too, Kristi. Me too."

The next day the Original Broadway Cast disbanded from the party in the wee hours of the day, and they went their separate ways.

Idina Menzel had a meeting in town for a new musical, and she found herself leaving early and going to see Fae, Yero, and Glinda at their bookstore.

But as she pulled up to the spot she had yesterday, she saw that the sign was no longer there, and when she checked her phone there was no such person that called whose name was Fae Tiggular.

Idina sat in her car, trying to remember if she had just imagined it all.

Maybe it was another one of her theatre dreams that she was so famous for having… but she highly doubted it.

You can't dream about your own characters and friends, can you?

Idina guessed that Kristin would say no to that theory and she decided to call her in haste.

"Hey Kristi, was there a party last night for the cast of Wicked? You know, me, you, Norbert, Michelle, Christopher, Joel, Carole, and Stephen, Winnie, and Joe?"

Kristin paused, "Idina are you okay? And no there was no party last night. How are you feeling?"

"Why are you asking me how I'm feeling, Kristi? And there was no part… but-" Idina started when Kristin cut it.

"Darling, Taye told me you've been sick and sleeping for the past two days. Talking about Fae, Yero, and Glinda in your sleep. This was the day after I sent you that text of my theatre dream. Why don't you go home and sleep more, you sound really tired."

Idina was completely baffled, and could only whisper, "Okay," and then she hung up.

She guessed that her theatre dreams could really feel like real life, and sometimes more.

Idina shook her head at how ridiculous she must have sounded to Kristin and was glad that the blonde went along with it.

Maybe Idina was right that night about what she said to Kristin, Oz really wasn't the same without any of them….

THE END


End file.
